For many decades extension cords and garden hoses have been troublesome to wind, unwind, and store; and many suggestions have been made for ways of dealing with these problems. Presently available hose reels and extension cord reels still lack in convenience, simplicity, and economy, so that winding, unwinding, and tangling problems in using cords and hoses are still experienced by millions.
I have discovered a better solution to these problems and have devised a simple, convenient, and reliable cord or hose caddy that winds, unwinds, and stores in a simple and practical way.